


An Heir

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's honestly just a bit lost, Pining Arthur, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Gaius gives them the news that they cannot conceive on their own, Gwen and Arthur decide there is really only one solution to this problem.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 310





	An Heir

Gwen looked to her husband, then back to Gaius. She knew this moment was coming, two years of marriage with no signs of an heir to the throne had to mean some issue. She’d admitted to Morgana that she feared it might be her, that she was unable to bear children. That Arthur would have to take a new Queen, to get an heir that Camelot desperately needed.

The opposite was true. Gaius had performed a simple spell, one to check fertility. Gwen was delighted that she could have a child, she had always wanted to start a family, but her heart clenched when Arthur was told his results.

‘I believe it is because you were born of Magic, Sire.’ Gaius stated calmly, even as Arthur ran a hand through his hair. For him, having a child had been more of a necessity. She knew that he would adore their baby, but he hadn't actually wanted to have children. Now, finding out that he could not sire an heir that Camelot needed?

‘Is there a way around it?’ Gwen asked calmly, kept her hands folded together on her lap. Gaius briefly looked to Arthur, who had risen from his chair and moved across to the window, then back to her.

‘Using Magic would have repercussions, even with a sorcerer of extreme strength.’ Merlin, then. The manservant to the King, who also happened to be a Warlock. The most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth, if the prophecy that Morgana told them was true. It was sometimes hard to see, Merlin was her best friend and a complete idiot, even if she loved him. He tripped over his own feet, barely managed to avoid furniture that hadn't moved in years.

‘Then Camelot has no heir.’ Arthur grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘If I might speak freely?’ Gaius inquired, to which Gwen gestured for him to continue. The physician halted, before slowly beginning.

‘It is not… unheard of to bring another into your Chambers. As long as it someone that is trusted, and discretion is obviously key.’ Gwen halted, realised what the man was suggesting. Another person into their bed, someone that would be able to make the heir that Camelot needed. Arthur looked horrified, before his expression began to morph into something different.

‘Would it have to be anyone in particular?’ That meant he was thinking, and Gwen tried to get a read on what idea he could have possibly had that made this situation okay. Bedding a man that wasn’t her husband?

‘I suggest they share at least one feature with you, Sire. Perhaps the colour of your eyes.’ Gwen couldn’t believe they were discussing this so freely! She was about to protest, before the doors swung open and a moving pile of linens came walking into the Chambers.

‘Fair warning, I can’t actually see where I’m going and… Ow!’ Merlin promptly tripped over the rug, went sprawling out onto the floor and spilling her fresh sheets all over the ground. She laughed, rushed to help her friend as he looked around.

‘Oh sorry, am I interrupting?’ They weren’t going to tell Merlin of this, of course. Mostly because Arthur was upset about it as it was. Gwen went to make an excuse, before she found Merlin’s bright smile focused on her, and she promptly forgot how to breathe.

Because Merlin’s eyes were the colour of the sky, and suddenly she understood what her husband was going to suggest.

**

Merlin gently dabbed at the Queen’s brow, while Arthur leant against the wall. Gaius had assured him that she had merely fainted, probably from the stress of the day, and Arthur had watched as Merlin gently lifted her and carried her across to the bed. Now, he sat by her side while she began to stir, her eyes flicking open and taking in the sight.

‘It’s okay, milady, you fainted.’ Gwen met Arthur’s gaze, and he could tell she understood what he was going to suggest. It made perfect sense, really. If Arthur could not sire a child, then they needed someone who would be nothing but attentive to Gwen. Who wouldn’t try and rise their position by blackmailing the King and Queen of Camelot, and there was only one person Arthur trusted so explicitly. 

‘Thank you, Merlin.’ Her hand closed over his, and Merlin’s smile stayed perfectly in place. Arthur watched his manservant assist her, keeping close to her side as she moved to the edge of the bed. It was funny, he’d always known that Gwen and Merlin were closer than usual. In fact, his wife had admitted she used to think that her and Merlin might have been more than friends, but he always seemed distracted. Now they knew why, constantly trying to protect Camelot.

Arthur would not object to Merlin being in his bed. He did not like the idea of anyone but himself with his wife, but if Guinevere did not protest, this would be the most sensible option.

Once Merlin was gone, a silence fell between the two of them.

‘Would you…’

‘If it has to be anyone, then I would prefer it to be Merlin.’ Gwen said firmly, hands clutching at her skirts like she was worried he would reject the idea.

‘How would we do it?’ Arthur asked, watching Gwen shift uncomfortably.

‘I’d like you to stay. Not that I don’t trust Merlin, but I feel like this… it should be open. Between us.’ He agreed. Another silence fell, until Gwen eventually moved across to his side, tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

‘We’ll figure this out.’

**

Merlin stacked the fire up with a cheery grin, turned back to where Arthur was currently slumped in the bath. A quick burst of his Magic was enough to warm the water back up, before he moved across to where Gwen was sitting at her dressing table.

‘Up or down, milady?’ She scowled at him for the use of her title, especially when Merlin never referred to Arthur with such names.

‘Up please.’ He took out the pins that had held it up during the day, reached for the brush and began to smooth it out. Usually, this would be Sefa’s job, but she wasn’t allowed in when the King was bathing. So she’d gone to serve Morgana for the evening, while Merlin assisted both the Queen and King.

He began to braid her hair, something he’d learned over the years of having both her and Morgana to rely on him. Gwen stayed quiet, and he could tell there was something bothering the both of them.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur began, in that tone that meant he’d done something wrong. He wracked his brain for the possibilities, tried to think if he’d forgotten any of his chores recently. When he concluded that he had done everything the King asked, he wearily looked to Arthur. The King was still in the bath, eyes focused entirely on him, and Merlin sighed.

‘What have I done now?’ Gwen chuckled, and he realised he had been unconsciously continuing to braid her hair even when he turned to face Arthur.

‘We need to talk to you. About… about the issue with an heir for the throne.’ Oh, Merlin figured this was because he had accidentally walked in on something the other morning that he dutifully pretended not to see. It hadn't been the first time, but it was still awkward. He finished off Gwen’s braid, moved across to start turning the bed down ready for them to sleep.

‘I see.’ Was all he said, cursing himself for not knocking first. Maybe they should use the curtains that their bed was provided! It wasn’t his fault he actually turned up for work on time.

‘The issue being that I cannot sire a child.’ Merlin squawked, tried to regain his footing as he tripped over the blanket that he had been holding, before landing face-first on the bed. When he shot back up, Gwen was struggling to hide her laughter, while Arthur just looked annoyed.

‘Honestly, Merlin, we’re trying to have a serious conversation with you and…’

‘Serious, yes, got it. Listening.’ He shut up after that, wondering why on earth he needed to know that Arthur couldn’t have children. Were they going to ask for his Magic? Oh no, that couldn’t end well!

‘Stop panicking, Merlin.’ Gwen chided, and he found himself pouting at her. He quickly wiped it from his face, turning back to Arthur. The prat was still in the bath, looking thoroughly relaxed.

‘Me and Guinevere have been talking, and we’ve decided that it is in the best interest of Camelot to bring another into our bed. Just so that Camelot can have an heir, you understand.’ Merlin was pretty sure he was the colour of the drapes. Not only was he having a conversation about the King and Queen’s sex life, but he was doing so while Arthur was in the bath and Gwen was just sitting there, like it was perfectly ordinary.

‘I understand. So you need me to smuggle them in and out, right?’ He began to wonder how much energy it would take to create an object within the room that could teleport a person between locations, he didn’t really want to have to walk in on… whatever was going to happen between the trio.

‘Not quite. We… well, there is only one person that we would trust with this matter.’ Merlin wracked his brain to try and figure out who. Normally, he’d have said Lancelot, but he was with Morgana. Then there were the other Knights, but Gwaine and Percival were already in a relationship, and Elyan was obviously out of the question. Leon was single, but Merlin suspected that the First Knight preferred that status, so he really didn’t understand…

Oh. Oh no.

‘I trust you, Merlin. As does Arthur.’ The King grumbled at that, while Merlin tried to work out if he’d stopped breathing.

‘Not that we would force such a thing. If you do not wish to do such a thing, I’d understand.’ Gwen looked so earnest, and Merlin remembered the conversation they’d had when Gwen first got married. She had been looking forward to having a family so much, had spoken non-stop about it. Plus, it wasn’t as if Gwen was unattractive. She was very attractive, in fact, beautiful in a way he had acknowledged before.

But she was the Queen. And Arthur… Gods, Arthur.

‘Arthur would be in the room, but of course he’ll stay out of the way…’ Arthur, the same man that Merlin secretly snuck glances at when he thought the King wouldn’t figure out? Merlin was moments away from either passing out, or being sick. Maybe both.

‘Nor would we ever ask this of you if you did not wish for this to happen.’ Arthur added, studying him far too intently.

‘What… how?’

‘Well, it wouldn’t be tonight. You’d have time to prepare before, the day off if you wanted it. I’ve no aversion to you staying the night, and nor does Arthur. We both love you Merlin.’ A day off, and staying in the royal bed? Merlin swallowed, found his throat very dry.

‘How about we give it a try? We could start tomorrow, to see if it would work.’

‘Arthur, give him a chance to reply.’

‘He looks as pale as you did earlier.’ That was why Gwen had fainted, Merlin presumed. He gnawed at his lip, focused on the rug under his feet rather than the two royals.

The question was, after he had such a thing once, could he really trust himself not to crave it again? Would he really be able to pretend that he did not think the both of them truly stunning?

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’ Gwen inquired, while Arthur sat up out of the bath.

‘Tomorrow, then?’

‘Tomorrow.’ Merlin agreed, before promptly using his Magic to apparate out of the room.

**

Gwen bathed, let Sefa work her fingers into her scalp before raising the jug once more. It washed over her skin, not quite as warm as Merlin would have managed, before she stepped out of the water. Sefa helped her dry, towelled her hair and dressed her into a nightgown, before removing the bath from the room. Arthur was at his desk, busy writing a report up for the Council, not even looking up as she moved across to the bed.

Merlin hadn't served them today, just as expected. In fact, she hadn't seen the servant at all. She had spotted Gaius, who commented on the fact that Merlin had shut himself in his room. The fact he said it with such a knowing gaze, Gwen had blushed darkly and hurried away before she could make a fool of herself.

She was nervous. Bedding Arthur was a thing she had gotten used to, his rough hands and quick movements, precise like a Knight was in battle. Merlin had none of that training, and she couldn’t help but wonder how tonight would go.

When the door finally opened, Gwen was pretty sure her heart was ready to burst. Merlin’s head poked around the door, despite how he hadn't knocked, before he took a step in. He looked much the same, his neckerchief and shirt, the jacket that covered his form. Arthur halted in his writing, looking up to his manservant, before glancing to Gwen.

‘Ignore him. Come sit with me.’ Merlin did as told, letting Gwen pour him a generous goblet of wine. They settled in one of the chairs, Merlin gulping most of his down quickly while they chatted away about casual things. The weather, the gossip that spread through the staff. Slowly, Merlin’s nerves faded, and Gwen was laughing away like she would usually.

Best friends. That was what they were, even in the boundary was becoming slightly fuzzy tonight. Another goblet of wine for the both of them, accompanied with Merlin telling a story about how he had accompanied the Knights on a trip to the Tavern, ready to get Mordred drunk for the first time.

‘Then along comes a pretty maid…’

‘No!’ Gwen said with a gasp, Merlin sniggering.

‘Gwaine had paid her off, and Mordred looked so lost!’ She laughed, imagining the poor boy trying to navigate the difficult waters of a relationship. Especially with the Knights watching. Her laughter ended with her leaning slightly on Merlin, who looked flushed from the wine they had been drinking. Strange, she’d never noticed just how plush his lips looked until now, when she hesitantly glanced from them, to Merlin’s eyes.

It was a mutual movement, Merlin’s hand cupping her cheek and encouraging her forwards. The kiss was nothing more than a brief brush of skin, before she became emboldened. She kissed him firmly, let Merlin snatch her goblet away and place them down on the table, before reaching a hand for her waist. She moved to settle on his lap, never really letting her lips leave his, marvelling in the taste. Sweet, like the wine they had been drinking.

Teeth nipped at her lip, and Gwen was more than happy to deepen the kiss. Merlin’s hand was resting lightly on her hip, the other cradling her head, and Gwen finally had to pull back to breathe.

His usually-blue eyes were nothing more than a faint ring around dark, his lips swollen and skin flushed. She imagined she was showing similar signs of arousal, looked briefly back towards the bed.

‘Would you like to move this somewhere more comfortable?’ A brief flicker of nerves, but then Merlin was lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, moving them to the soft bed. Still, he hesitated before crawling up after her, settling between her legs. She noted that the boots were gone, tugged at the jacket until that was abandoned as well.

Merlin was gentle. She should have expected it, the way his lips slowly moved along her jaw and down her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin with just enough pressure to have her aching. She let her head fall back, found Arthur watching the two of them from his seat at the table. He didn’t look jealous, in fact he looked like he wanted Merlin to hurry up, watching both of them with hooded eyes.

Gwen reached for his neckerchief, stripped it from his neck and added it to his jacket, before reaching for her hem of his shirt.

‘Off, c’mon.’ He agreed, stripping the fabric off and letting it hit the floor, while Gwen took in the sight of his naked torso. It had been a while since she’d seen him in such a state of undress, took note of the number of scars that littered over his skin. She traced over them, wanted to ask, but the thought vanished when his lips returned to her collarbone.

She must have made a noise, because her body was arching up into his touch, Merlin’s hand creeping up to close over her cloth-covered chest. It wasn’t nearly enough, she pushed up into the touch, gasped when he finally began to move his fingers. A hand moved to the strings on her nightgown, undoing them smoothly before his lips were back on hers. The fabric was now parted enough for his rough hands to reach into the fabric, to squeeze at her breasts in the most delicious way.

When his head ducked back to her chest, Gwen decided she was going to give up on trying to be quiet. She whimpered as his lips sealed over her nipple, allowed him to pinch and twist and lick at her with movements that had her a shuddering mess, an ache in her belly that she wanted soothing.

‘Merlin, please.’ She was rewarded with teeth grazing over her skin, fingers tracking up her outer thigh and towards the hem of her gown. More than happy to assist, she hooked her thigh over his body, encouraged him to keep moving the fabric upwards. Finally, his hand came to rest between her thighs, and she could tell that she was soaking already.

‘Sure?’ He questioned, dark eyes flicking up to her briefly, before she nodded.

‘Hurry up.’ That made him laugh, before two fingers were brushing down over her curls, down to where she was aching. His touch was light to begin, slow movements that had her hips following his pattern, before he quickly applied pressure when she moaned. It felt good, to be wooed so slowly, to be taken apart with a hand between her thighs and a head at her breasts.

Gwen gripped his hair tightly with one hand, threaded the other into the bedsheets and pleaded with Merlin to move his hand lower. He did, letting his fingers dip between her folds as he began to nose along her stomach. The nightgown was bunched below her exposed chest, still covering the movements of his hand, but Gwen couldn’t complain when his head moved under the fabric.

Kisses pressed to the soft skin of her inner thighs, teeth grazing over her nerves as he shifted higher. He was now flat on the bed, her thigh hooked over his shoulder and held in place, while the other hand was focusing on exploring. Unable to see what he was doing, she gasped when she felt air lightly blow over her heated skin, waited for his next move.

When his tongue finally crept out, Gwen couldn’t help but cry out. It felt far too good, a wet heat against the bundle of nerves, two fingers pushing into her smoothly.

‘Merlin, oh Gods, more… oh!’ She could feel him grinning, bucked her hips up into his talented mouth as he moved closer, burying his face between her thighs. She didn’t question how he was breathing, not when her own lungs were dying for air.

‘Want to see… oh please, I need to see you.’ She panted out, then sucked in air when the nightgown vanished. Merlin’s golden eyes were studying her, waiting to see if she would object to the use of Magic in her bed, but she just wrapped her fingers back into his dark hair and encouraged him to continue.

His tongue moved to where his fingers had been moving inside her, swapping tactics in a way that had Gwen’s stomach flipping. She felt her back arch of the bed, let her head fall to the side and found Arthur with his breeches undone, a hand wrapped around himself and his eyes focused entirely on where Merlin’s head was.

The fingers were back to rubbing at her spot, and Gwen was quite quickly losing the ability to think.

‘Ngg, Merlin, oh right there.’ Merlin’s tongue licked into her, fingers pushing her over the edge as she cried out. She might have said his name, but she was unsure of anything except from the blood pounding through her body, her heartbeat hammering away as Merlin worked her through the aftershocks. When he rose back up, peppering kisses over her body, she found his lips glistening and his breeches far too tight.

‘Let me.’ She unlaced them, slipped her hand down the dark trail of hair and into his smallclothes, wrapping a hand around him. The sorcerer hissed, dropping down to his forearm and kissing her deeply, a dark part of her happy with the fact he tasted of her. She slowly squeezed her hand, the hot heat under her fingers throbbing, releasing him from his trousers and admiring his impressive length. Longer than Arthur’s, if slightly thinner, but an impressive package.

‘Evaluating?’ He joked, and Gwen snorted with laughter.

‘Breeches off.’ He went to move away, but she dragged him back down to kiss him.

‘With Magic.’ She amended, then leant back to watch his eyes flash as he obeyed her command. When she looked across to Arthur, she was surprised to find her husband’s eyes entirely focused on Merlin. Skimming over his bare skin, daring to look between his thighs, and Gwen grinned.

She rolled them over easily, straddling just below his cock and eyeing up the vast expanse of skin.

‘Look at him, Arthur. All ours.’ It was a risk, but one that paid off when her husband groaned slightly. His hand sped up, the sound of his activities finally registering with Merlin, who looked across and flushed darkly.

‘That’s all for you, Merlin.’ She told him, pleased when Merlin’s cock throbbed at the words. Evidently she was not the only one that found Merlin attractive, and Merlin didn’t only have eyes for her. She moved her hand to wrap around him, moved herself so she hovered over him.

‘Maybe once you’re done with me, you can help Arthur.’ She sunk down slowly, losing her hold when she felt him pressing inside. Luckily, Merlin was ready for it, steadied his hold of her hips and encouraged her to slowly move down. She let her head tip to the ceiling, her hair falling down her back, pleased when Merlin wrapped one hand into it.

She moved her hips experimentally, pleased to watch Merlin’s eyes roll back and his body tense up, like he was trying to hold back. Her husband looked just as lost, torn between Merlin’s facial expressions and the point where they were joined.

‘Fuck, Gwen, so good.’ The crude word coming from Merlin’s lips had her smirking, confidence that she had never felt before taking over. Here she was, the Queen of Camelot, with two of the strongest men in all of Albion in her bed. With the greatest Warlock to live beneath her, pleading with those big eyes of his.

‘That’s it, you let me do the work.’ She purred, tracked a hand down his chest and gave herself some leverage to start to work her hips. Merlin made another sound, before looking back across to Arthur, and the Queen grinned.

It didn’t take long to build up a rhythm, to bounce down onto Merlin’s cock while he held her hips, letting her set the pace.

‘Gwen, so close, shit…’ She went to move a hand to the point between her thighs, but Merlin batted it away before she could. Instead, his eyes flashed golden, and Gwen was rewarded with the most intense pressure on her spot.

This time, she knew that she screamed. Merlin was fucking up into her, hands at her back as he surged up to kiss at her neck, stilling inside of her as heat flooded between them. She groaned, watched as Merlin’s eyes stayed golden, as he lazily helped her down to the sheets and slid out of her. It was the feeling of being utterly satisfied, of two intense orgasms that she was still recovering from, that had the dopey smile plastered across her face.

Merlin, however, was looking to where Arthur still had a hand on his cock.

‘Go on, help him out.’ Merlin didn’t take much encouragement, slowly slipped out of the bed and wobbled across to the King. She couldn’t see his face, but imagined the nerves and the hesitant look as he slowly dropped down to his knees. Arthur looked shocked, his eyes meeting hers with an unsure expression. She nodded, trailed a hand lazily between her thighs and watched as Merlin’s lips moved around Arthur’s length.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to be swearing, his hands in Merlin’s hair and his hips thrusting upwards, Merlin encouraging the movements. When Arthur tried to warn him to pull off, Merlin simply swallowed him down to the root, the King cursing loud enough that all of Camelot would have heard, had Merlin not previously spelled their room quiet.

What did surprise her was Arthur leaning down to kiss Merlin, to the tenderness that came with the movement. When Arthur rose, he guided Merlin back towards their bed, the Warlock looking slightly unsure now that the sex was over.

‘Arthur’s a cuddler.’ Gwen warned, making room for both her husband and her Warlock, watching as he climbed under with them. Arthur was the one to tug Merlin to them, wrapping an arm around the both of them and letting Merlin’s head fall to his chest.

‘Sleep.’ The King grumbled, while Gwen giggled and reached for Merlin’s hand. He took it, linked their fingers together with a small smile.

Perfect.

**

‘It’s with great joy that I bring you the news that the Queen is expecting!’ The Council applauded, congratulations being exchanged as the Queen smiled, Arthur letting the men all have their piece to say. When they were done with the trivial cries of hope for the next King of Camelot, Arthur dismissed them, waiting till it was just the Knights of the Round Table that remained.

Gwen turned to Merlin, who came across with the ease of settling into the new relationship. Arthur wrapped an arm around the Warlock’s waist, kissed his forehead and watched as Merlin reached for Gwen’s hand. The Knights all dutifully pretended that this was the most normal thing in the world, while Gwen placed a hand to her stomach.

‘What happens if it’s a girl?’ She questioned, and Arthur shrugged.

‘Then we wait for the next one.’ That was accompanied by Arthur squeezing Merlin’s arse, and the Warlock turning a bright red.

‘Oh, the Royal Family of Camelot.’ Gwaine sing-songed, and the group laughed.


End file.
